My Girl
by TheCreativeOne17
Summary: How do you fall back in love with the woman who you loved before your life was terribly changed All about Kevin and Beth! [Abrupt, Complete]
1. Looking Back

_Hey! I hope you guys all had wonderful holidays! This story idea ordinated from one of my best friend Jeremy's favorite oldies song: My Girl. So...I decided to listen to it myself, its such a cute little song. Anywho this about is about Kevin and Beth because they deserve each other!_

Beth held tightly to Kevin's warm hand as they walked throughout the packed halls of their high school. She began to rest her head on his tough well built shoulder. Together they walked out of the crowded hallway and into the large court yard where they both ate lunch with all their friends.

Slowly, they sat down on a hard wooden bench. Kevin let his hand drop and wrapped his arm around his girl. He could feel her coldness.

"What's wrong with my girl?" he asked rushing his hand up and down her arm trying to spread his warmth.

"I'm just really tired. I had a nightmare or two and they kept me up all night." Beth said.

"What were they about, I hope they weren't us getting married!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked lifting her head off his shoulder.

"You said it was a nightmare, and I hope it wasn't about us getting married and being a bad thing." he defended himself rather quickly.

A light smile came across her face as she rested her head back on his shoulder. Humor, that is what the first thing that attracted Beth to Kevin Giaradi. He had this sarcastic humor about him that would promise at least a smile a day.

"You haven't told me what your nightmares were about." Kevin persisted.

"I saw a speeding car with two teenagers in it, the driver was drunk and the other one looked afraid. Then two headlights appeared over the horizon and hit the speeding car head on. The passenger was thrown out of the car. He was...you." she explained with a tear falling down her cheek.

Kevin sat completely still with his face pale with shock. He had no clue what to say to such a dream or vision. He imagined how scary that must have been to have that kind of thing to think of.

"It was only a dream Beth, only a dream." he said rubbing his arm into her tense shoulder.

Now three days later Beth looks back at that time. She sits in an uncomfortable hospital chair placed in the middle of the waiting room. The young man she once loved very much was in the emergency room fighting for his life.

The dream, perhaps a premonition had come true. Kevin had rode with a full intoxicated Andy and had a terrible car accident. Everyone's lives would never be the same again.

_Thanks for reading...I greatly appreciate it! I will be making me more...don't worry. Thanks again! _


	2. Paying a Visit

_Hello again! I am really liking this story so you can expect a lot of updates this week...if you like it! Um...I do not know Beth's last name....if you do let me know! Thanks!_

Beth gripped the leather steering wheel of her small car and waited patiently for the traffic light to turn green.She looked over to her left and her eyes fell upon a street sign reading Delilah, the Giaradi's street.

Completely out of impulse Beth flipped on her blinker and turned her steering wheel to the left and proceeded to make a left turn. Something drove her to see Kevin and his whole family.

Beth drove down the quiet neighborhood. Then a question almost caused her to turn around. How would she be received? Last time she was at the Giaradi home, Kevin had pretty much kicked her out. But then again he hadn't remembered the whole story of why the two of them, high school sweet hearts, had broken up. After talking it over at a local coffee shop things were made clear between the two of them.

She should still go over to their house. Kevin and her didn't have the same feelings for each other anymore. Or at least she felt that way. She felt a deep hunger to see Kevin build in her heart. Someway she had to explain to him, that even though he was stuck in a wheel chair, even though he would never walk again, that she wanted to take his hand and spend the rest of her life with him.

As Beth chew on these thoughts, she pulled up their driveway. She had put the little car in park and shut off the engine. She grabbed her purse as she jerked the keys out of the ignition. There was no turning back now, she told herself as she sat motionless for a moment.

She nodded and stepped out the car and walked up the sidewalk. Soon she found herself standing on the porch ringing the doorbell.

Helen Giaradi sat at the kitchen table looking at a piece she had just painted. The dark blue waves crashed angrily at the rocky shore. No boat lied amidst theses uncertain waters. The sky though, was filled with hope and promise. Bright with orange and red, the sun raging strongly.

Helen contemplated at whither to make clouds or not in the work of art she had created. She rested her head on he palm of her hand that lied on top of her bended knee.

"What should I do with you?" she thought out loud.

Then the ring of the doorbell resounded through out the entire home. Helen flinched at the sound, she never liked the sound of a doorbell after Kevin's accident. She stood up and walked through the living room to the front door. To her relief, there were no police men, but Beth Johnson.

"Hello Beth, it's so good to see you!" Helen said very sweetly.

"Hello Mrs. Giaradi."

Feeling a draft a coldness creep against her Helen suggested "Oh it sure is cold out there, please come in!"

"Thank you very much." Beth said stepping into the instantly warmer house.

Helen sat down on a couch and looked at her son's past lover. "So what's brings you to the Giaradi home?"

"I just wanted to see how everyone was doing, and maybe see how Kevin is."

"Kevin is at work, actually everyone should be home in an hour. Would you like to wait? Actually, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh I don't know Mrs. Giaradi, it might be a little awkward." Beth skeptically said.

"Non sense."

Beth really wanted to stay for dinner. But how would Kevin react? His ex girlfriend siting across the table from him. The tension would be the scent of the room. However the gnawing feeling of desire to see him over powered those emotions.

"Okay, I will stay for dinner. Is it okay if I go to my apartment and change?" Beth gave in.

"Sure, come back at five thirty." Helen gave permission.

"Alright, see you later then. Wait! Can you not tell Kevin? I kind of want it a surprise." Beth said standing up.

"Sure thing!"

Beth, full of joy walked outside to her car. She had not planned to stay over for dinner. But hey, what not a better opportunity to see the whole family. Especially Kevin.

Thanks for reading still


	3. Dinner and an Unexpected Invitation

Beth stood in front of her mirror examining her outfit. She wore a pair of snug dark tan corduroy pants and a chocolate brown sweater. She didn't want to grab Kevin's attention too much, but she wouldn't mind it if she did.

She looked up at a clock that hung on her dark blue wall. She had less the ten minutes to get there. She walked over to her closet to find her nice pair of brown shoes. She found a cute blue and white striped scarf that Kevin had bought her for Christmas on the first year they dated. She wrapped it around her small neck and a rush of sweet memories hit her very quickly.

Maybe someday those memories would be replaced with new ones. She could only hope. Beth put on her coat and walked out of her apartment. She drove back to the Giaradi home.

Once again Beth found herself on their front porch poking at the doorbell. This time Joan, Kevin's little sister, answered the door. Her face lit up in a wide smile upon seeing Beth.

"Beth is here! she invited. "Hey, come on in."

Once the door was shut behind Beth, the two of them embraced each other. Joan could always talk to Beth when she needed to get some things off her mind. They practically sisters. After Kevin's accident, he forced them apart.

"How's Adam?" Beth asked after they pulled apart.

Bright red coloring flared on Joan's cold cheeks as rocked on her heels. "Absolutely wonderful!"

"Dinner is ready!" Will yelled from the dining room.

After putting her coat on a rack, Beth and Joan walked into the dining room. Will, the father, sat at the head of the table. Luke, the youngest, sat to the left of him. After placing a bowl of peas on the table Helen sat at the end of the table staring at Will. Joan and Beth sat down next to each other.

Beth looked over to the right of Luke, Kevin's seat was vacant. She tried to pretend she did not realize his absence. Sensing her realization Helen spoke up and said;

"He called and told us he would be a few minutes late."

Beth nodded her head. Plates of warm food were being passed around the dark oak table. Beth grabbed the spaghetti bowl and dug her fork in the angel hair noodles and poured them on her plate. Next was the dark red sauce, she smothered her clean noodles with it. Then she placed some fresh green salad into a bowl.

Just then the front door swung open and in rolled Kevin. He rolled down his ramp and into the dining room. He grabbed the wheels of his chair immediately at the sight of Beth.

"What are you doing here?"

"I invited her over for dinner, come on your spaghetti is getting cold." Helen explained.

Kevin shrugged and wheeled himself to his place at the table. He made himself a large portion of spaghetti and fixed himself a salad.

The two of them didn't realize it but they would both secretly glance up at each other. The whole room leaked with an eerie silence. One time while glancing at Beth, Kevin recognized the scarf around her neck.

"Didn't I buy you that?" he asked rasing his glass of water to his lips.

"You sure did! You bought it for our first Christmas together." Beth answered as she twirled her fork around her noodles.

"Aww...we have such a sweet big brother don't we Luke?" Joan said purposely trying to embarrass Kevin.

Luke and her were beaming up until they looked at Helen, which they were given a sour look. They both of giggled as they look down on their plates.

"I have to review the movie In A Small View for work," Kevin spoke up and cleared his throat. "and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me to see it tonight?"

Beth could sense the insecurity in his voice. Before the accident Kevin was nothing short of confident. He was not nervous about asking her out when he did back in high school. Now being brought down to a chair caused him to be insecure.

"That would be wonderful!" Beth exclaimed.

Kevin lightly smiled. He scraped up the last piece of noodles and sauce onto his fork and shoved it in his mouth. After he took his plate onto his lap he reached for Beth's empty plate as well. He wheeled himself into the kitchen and after putting them in the sink, he couldn't believe the excitement that hit him.

He was overwhelmed in such joy and feeling like he accomplished something. But then he felt rather foolish, he had not asked her out to be his girlfriend just asked her out on date. Was it in even a date? These thoughts wrestled in his mind when suddenly he felt some one grabbed his shoulder which caused him to jump. He looked over his shoulder to see Luke with a smirk on his face.

"Someone got a little date and is a little excited!" he snickered.

Kevin slugged him in the stomach and wheeled himself backwards to the dining room where everyone was in discussion. He rolled behind Beth's seat.

"When would you like to go?"

"Do you want to go right now?" she asked swing her body and looked at him.

"Only if you want too."

"Okay...lets go right now then!" she said standing up. "Thank very much for having me over for dinner, Mrs. Giaradi! Nice to see you Mr. Giaradi! Joan, please be good!"

The whole family nodded and smiled as Kevin put on Beth's coat for her. The two of them strolled out of the house with wide smiles on their faces.

"We better take my car since it accommodates my needs." Kevin said as he rode on a lever that allowed him to come off the porch and to the ground smoothly.

Once his wheelchair softly hit the ground he went to the driver's side of his station wagon and adjusted himself to drive. Beth hopped into the passenger seat and off the two went.


	4. My Girl

The room that was showing the movie was packed out. There was one little space for a wheelchair and that was all. Kevin rolled into the spot unaware of the lack of seating for Beth.

"Get out of the way!" a viewer shouted.

Beth went to sit on the aisle way stairs but Kevin had a different plan. "Beth why don't you sit on the warmest seat in the house?"

Beth looked around the place for this wonderful seat but when she looked towards Kevin she realized he wanted her to sit on his lap. She slowly sat down as if she was afraid to hurt him.

"I can't feel your weight on my legs." Kevin said rather quietly.

That remark caused Beth to place all her weight on his body. She lied on his shoulder. The two of them shared a box of popcorn.

The movie was both romantic and full of drama. It was about a couple trying to keep a relationship through out the harassment they faced. Half way through the movie Kevin felt comfortable enough to wrap his arms around Beth's waist. Shocked, but very happy Beth nestled comfortably in his shoulder. Thirty minutes later the movie had ended.

"Watch me put my paralyzed body to use." Kevin said wheeling the two of them out.

They pushed through all the people shouting excuse us. In less the five minutes they had pulled though the large haze of people that could have taken them fifteen minutes.

Once they were outside Kevin stopped and looked at one of the most beautiful girls on the planet that happened to sit right on his lap.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Beth asked finding herself being the object of Kevin's vision.

"Oh what?" he snapped back to reality.

Beth couldn't help but giggle. She loved it whenever she caught Kevin in a daze. He had an innocent this innocent look in his eyes.

"Its only because you are my girl!"


End file.
